Brendan's Kanto Adventure
by XxBrendanxMayforeverxX
Summary: The one who flew Brendan to Pallet town, was not the owner of the store, Sorry that Chapter 1 is so short, I promise the other chapters will be much longer.
1. Chapter 1

**Brendan's Kanto Adventure**

**Chapter 1: Arriving In Kanto**

The boat pulled into the dock, the crew member's exhausted from a long journey at sea, where eager to get off the boat and run to the nearest bar. Many young children and they're families, started down the walkway.

"Yeah! Finally in Kanto!" One of the teenagers yelled.

His white hair blew in the breeze, his headband, showing the symbol of Hoenn, he had a green backpack slung over his back. He walked down the walkway and stood at the docks.

"So, this is Vermillion city, eh." Brendan said.

He walked into the city, full of bustling citizen's, eager to get to there jobs, taking out his Pokènav and dialled a number.

"Yo, Dad! Im in Vermillion, what'cha want me to do now?"

"Well son, you need to make you're way to Pallet Town, there you Prof. Oak will provide you with a Pokèmon and you can begin you're adventure in Kanto!" Brendan's father, Prof. Birch replied.

"Alright then, oh and by the way, in Kanto, can I access my P.C, you know so I can fly to Pallet?" Brendan asked.

"Sorry son, but no you cant, I've provided you with $1000, there is someone in Vermillion, who fly's people over to Pallet Town, for a fee of $500, so you will have $500 left, spend it wisely, oops! I have to go son, my lab assistant is asking to use the phone to call someone, bye!"

Prof. Birch then hung up. Brendan looked around, and saw a building with a painted sign that read

'Kyle's flying squad($500 for a trip to Pallet)'

"Well, that was easy enough" he said as he walked towards the building.

He entered the building and looked around a bit, in one corner there was washrooms, in the middle, a reception desk stood, he walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi, how may I help you?" She said, not looking up from her papers.

"Um... Yeah I'm here to buy a flight to Pallet Town."

"Up the stairs, the first room on you're left."

He walked away, stopping for a moment to look for the stairs. Spotting them, he walked to them, and started ascending the steps. After getting to the top floor, he found himself in a long hallway, looking to his left, he saw a doorway, he walked through it, and found himself in an open roofed room, with a flock of Fearow standing in the middle of the room, a muscular man walked towards him.

"Why hello there, are you here to buy a flight to Pallet Town?" He asked.

"Um... Yeah, I am..." Brendan replied.

The man put his hand out, and Brendan pulled out $500 from his wallet and gave the man the money. The man smiled and and walked over to his fearow, Brendan followed.

"Alright then, climb onto one of the fearow's backs please. Oh yeah... I'm Tim by the way." Tim said while Brendan struggled to get on a fearow's back.

After finally managing to get on, they began the flight across the land. It took them an hour or two, but they eventually made it, after dropping Brendan off, Tim flew back to Vermillion. Brendan looked at the laboratory and gulped.

"Well, I start my adventure today, here goes nothing!" He said as he walked up to the door and grabbed the handle...

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Brendan's Kanto Adventure**

**Chapter 2: Brendan's First Pokemon In Kanto!**

Brendan, opened the door and walked into the lab, greeting some of Prof. Oak's lab assistants along the way, he made his way to Prof. Oak, where he saw two new trainers having a battle, with they're newly obtained pokemon, a Squirtle and a Bulbasaur.

'Sweet, I wonder what Pokèmon I'll get' he thought to himself.

He spotted Prof. Oak and a third new trainer, who had just received a Charmander, Brendan gave a slight cough to get Oak to realize he was here.

"Oh... Brendan? My! Its been quite a while... I haven't seen you since you got you're Cyndaquil in Johto..." Prof. Oak said.

At the mention of its name, a small fire pokemon, burst out of its poke-ball.

"Cynda Cynda quil!" The Cyndaquil yelled.

Prof. Oak coughed once, and then said to Brendan

"Ah yes... I suppose it's time to give you you're Pokèmon, sadly I'm all out of the regular three pokemon I give out, so I have to give you a Pikachu."

Brendan just shrugged, and waited until Oak got the poke-ball, gently grabbing the poke-ball out of Oak's hands.

"Alright then, come on out Pikachu!" He said, grinning as the Pikachu appeared.

"Hey you! Gramps wants me to battle you!" The boy he saw earlier that had gotten the Charmander yelled.

"Hm, Okay but just to warn you, me and Cyndaquil's bond is tighter then any rookie trainer! Oak, can we use your underground arena?" Brendan asked.

Prof. Oak nodded and walked to his computer, pressing a few button's, he pressed enter and a section of a wall split, revealing a long staircase.

"I suppose I'll be the referee of this match" Prof. Oak sighed.

They descended the staircase, eventually finding themselves in an underground room, boulder's where scattered around the arena, the room was perfect for ground type's, but the trainer's where both using fire type's.

"This is an official match between, Gary Oak, and Brendan Birch, the rules are, no substitutions, and no switching pokemon during the battle! There is no time limit to this match, and the first pokemon to faint loses! And without further ado let the match begin!" Oak yelled.

"Alright, let's go Cyndaquil!" Brendan yelled, sending out the small fire pokemon.

"Come on out, Charmander!" Gary said, also sending out his pokemon.

The two Pokemon stared each other off for a while, awaiting they're trainer's commands.

"Okay... Cyndaquil dash around Charmander using quick attack!"Brendan commanded.

Cyndaquil's figure blurred as he sped up, circling around Charmander. Charmander could not tell where Cyndaquil was, so it just stared at the blur's, trying to figure out where Cyndaquil was.

"Now then, knock charmander down with a flame wheel!"

Cyndaquil complied, smashing into Charmander's back, sending the lizard flying across the arena, and smashing into the wall, causing a cloud of dust to prevent any sight of charmander.

"We got this one in the bag Cyndaquil!" Brendan yelled confidently.

"Ha! That's what you think! Charmander, now!"Gary laughed.

And suddenly out of the dust cloud, came a flurry of small blasts of fire, each hitting the Cyndaquil in the head.

"Now Charmander! Scratch, and then follow up with tackle!" Gary said.

Charmander came running out of the cloud, and before Cyndaquil could recover from that ember from before, Charmander scratched Cyndaquil, with all his might, and then tackled the Cyndaquil into a wall!

"Okay Charmander, now ember again!"

Charmander quickly complied sending another flurry of fire at Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil, was obviously close to defeat, but suddenly as Charmander got ready to knock Cyndaquil out, Cyndaquil rolled out of the way! Brendan was relieved that Cyndaquil managed to dodge.

"Cynda...QUIILLL!" The Cyndaquil roared, the fire coming out of its back, took on a bluish tinge, as its temperature rose. Oak grimaced, things looked bad for Gary now that Blaze, Cyndaquil's ability had activated.

"Alright Cyndaquil! Lets show him our ember, maximum power!" Brendan yelled.

Cyndaquil opened it's mouth, as he prepared an ember, his mouth began to glow red, and Cyndaquil unleashed it's attack, but it was not an ember attack, Cyndaquil had just executed a flamethrower, the blast of fire hit Charmander head-on, knocking it into a wall. Oak sighed, there would be no doubt about it, Charmander couldn't have been able to withstand that much damage without getting knocked out.

"Huh? Charmander's not returning to his poke-ball!" Gary exclaimed.

The dust cleared, and to everyone's astonishment, Charmander was still standing, then Oak saw it's tail, his eye's grew wide as he thought to himself.

''Not good, two Pokemon using Blaze, this could get dangerous'

"CHAR! CHARMANDER!" Shouted the powerful fire lizard.

Both Pokemon charged at each other, charging fire moves, Charmander, unleashed a super-strong Ember, while Cyndaquil unleashed a flamethrower that was at such a high temperature, both trainer's shielded they're eyes for a moment. The moves collided, causing a shock wave to ripple through the arena, as boulder's shattered, both trainer's decided that this battle had gone on long enough, they held out the Pokemon's poke-balls, and tried returning them, but apparently, the two weren't quite done yet, both of them dodging the light, and then releasing the two fire moves again, as they collided, Oak ducked for cover, while the two trainer's where blasted into a wall,

"The-The power of these two! I cant believe this! We need to stop this battle soon!"Brendan yelled to Gary

"But how Brendan! They don't even listen to us when they are using blaze!" Gary replied.

Realizing this, Brendan gritted his teeth, he decided his best hope was to wait until one of the pokemon was knocked out, luckily he didn't have to wait long, both pokemon where unleashing they're fire attacks again, but after launching flamethrower, Cyndaquil ran to the side, to get a physical attack in, but Charmander had anticipated this, and didn't launch ember yet, he ran in front of Cyndaquil, while he was still ready to launch ember, he unleashed ember right in Cyndaquil's face, Charmander had gathered all the power in his body for this attack, and it payed off, Cyndaquil fainted, meaning that he won, after Oak declared Gary the winner, Charmander, couldn't stand up any longer, and he fell to the floor with a soft thud. Brendan and Gary returned they're Pokemon to they're poke-balls, and hurried to the Viridian City Pokemon Centre, where they would heal Cyndaquil, and Charmander.

So guys, what did you think of this chapter? I think it was pretty good, but its all up to you guys, Constructive criticism is accepted, Review please!


End file.
